1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display in which a dead space is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPD) having smaller weight and volume than a comparable cathode ray tube (CRT) are being developed.
Among the FPDs, an organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that are self-emission elements. Therefore, the organic light emitting display has high brightness and color purity and is considered as a next generation display.
The panel of the organic light emitting display includes a pixel region (display region) having a plurality of pixels positioned at the crossing regions of scan lines with data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to pixels through the scan lines, and a data driver for supplying data signals to the pixels through the data lines.
In the context of embodiments of the present invention, the region excluding the pixel region from the entire region of the panel is referred to as a dead space. In general, wiring lines such as signal lines or power source lines are arranged in the dead space together with the scan driver and/or the data driver.
Since the dead space limits the ratio of the area occupied by the pixel region in the entire region of the panel, there is a need to reduce the dead space.